Old Dog, New Tricks
by a-lady-to-me
Summary: The evening John Bates decided he wanted to learn to knit.


**A/N: **Well hello there fanfiction world, long time no see! The real world has claimed my life lately and unfortunately left me very little time for my writing…or anything really outside of work and sleep :( I miss my internet family so much, and writing for Banna. But I'm slowly starting to get my groove back, starting with this tiny little one shot.

Terrie Jane sent me the prompt, Anna teaches John how to knit :) and this is what came from it. I hope you all enjoy it, and bring on the reviews! Lord knows I've missed hearing from you all so much. xo

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Banna or Downton, but boy if I did….

* * *

Anna could feel his eyes boring into her as she sat peacefully on their settee. Her swollen feet propped up on a stool he'd positioned for her, and her knitting in her lap...well, on her belly more like. Anna smiled as she worked, knowing that her husband spent the vast majority of his time worrying about her and watching her every movement for signs of discomfort. She was in her ninth month of pregnancy and their sweet bundle of joy could be with them at any time. All the more reason why she needed to get all the tiny little socks, sweaters, hats, and blankets made that she could.

Anna fastened off the final sock, laid it on the pile of finished projects, and looked up towards her husband. She was slightly surprised to find that his eyes weren't on her, but instead were fixated on her pile of things for the baby. Anna picked up her needles and began work on another little sweater, her eyes constantly moving from her work to him as he watched what she was doing with rapt attention.

"Are you quite alright, love?" Anna asked with a hint of a smile in her voice.

John shook his head as if coming out of a trance and his eyes met hers. "Quite," he smiled. "I was just watching you knit. It's very….fascinating."

"Fascinating?" Anna laughed. "Surely you watched your mother do this while you were growing up."

John shook his head. "No, my mother sewed and crocheted lace; she'd tried knitting but she never liked it much so her sister knitted things for me instead. I must admit though, it looks quite tedious."

"Oh, it's not so bad once you get the hang of it." Anna spoke to him as she cast on for the tiny sweater. His eyes were still glued to her and she finally set the needles down.

"What has you so fascinated about it?" she asked with the patience and adoration that John knew would make her the best mother in the whole world.

"I guess it's just that I've been sitting here watching you make things for nearly nine months now, and I still can't figure out how you're doing it."

Anna thought for a moment and suddenly an idea came to mind. "Why don't you let me teach you?"

"Teach me?" John laughed. "No, my clumsy hands could never handle such delicate work."

"Your hands are far from clumsy, Mr. Bates." Anna spoke with a hint of passion in her voice. "I happen to know for certain that you are quite skilled with your hands."

Anna watched with amusement as his cheeks flushed and eyes darkened.

"Plus you mend Lord Grantham's clothes all the time. Sewing is much more delicate work than this."

"Yes, but I've been sewing for years, Anna. And you know what they say, you can't teach an old dog new tricks." John couldn't keep the smirk off his face as the words left his mouth. He almost knew what she was going to say even before she said it.

"You certainly didn't have that mindset a few nights ago in bed, you naughty boy. Now come over here."

John laughed, but obeyed his wife and came to sit beside her, placing a kiss on her temple as he did so and being careful not to jostle her too much. They had learned the hard way once before that both of them resting on this settee was delicate business.

"Now, take these and hold them one in each hand." Anna placed the needles in his hands and formed his fingers around them so he was holding them in the proper way. She then took the wool and wrapped it around his fingers the way she preferred to hold it. Anna didn't even try to fight the urge to lean up and place a kiss on his cheek. She loved the adoring smile that passed over his feature whenever she did.

When he was all set up she leaned over him and began to instruct him on how to work the needles and wool until he was doing a right fine job of casting on.

"There now, look at you! You'll be making hats and sweaters in no time at all."

Anna smiled with pride and giggled when she looked away from his hands to see the look of intense concentration that was etched on his face. The sound of her laughter must have broken his trance because he looked to her.

"What's so funny? I'm doing it right, aren't I?" The slight tinge of self consciousness in his voice was adorable.

"You are doing perfectly well, my love. Keep going and then I'll show you how to do the stitches."

Anna had to admit she was impressed, even if she wasn't at all shocked, with the speed in which her husband picked up the new skill. Before she knew it he had several rows of the sweater completed and she was able to begin work on the sleeves that would be attached later. They worked in companionable silence before her loud, deep yawn broke through their knitting reverie.

John smiled over at her and placed his work into the basket by her feet.

"Looks like it's time I took my very helpful teacher to bed."

Anna yawned again and laughed, "Mmm I believe you're right. I'm very proud of you, this is great work. And not many children can say they are wearing a sweater made by their father." The look of pride on Anna's face settled deep in John's heart.

Anna went willingly as John helped her up from the settee and pulled her into his arms, kissing her soundly and deeply. Anna's fingers settled at the back of his neck, playing with his hair in the way she knew he liked the most. When the kiss broke Anna gazed into the eyes of the only man she'd ever loved and felt a sense of contentment she'd only ever known could exist when she was with him. Their future, that was now nestled between their bodies, had been threatened and nearly stolen from them so many times in so many different ways. Both of them knew they would fight to the death to keep it safe now.

It was in the simple moments together; reading, knitting, holding each other in the comfort and safety of their home that Anna knew it had all been worth it. Everything they had gone through to be together, every obstacle they had overcome had made them into the people they were now and had brought them to this moment of true happiness.

As they laid in bed that night with their hands resting side by side against her belly, the feel of their baby rolling around told Anna and John all they needed to know; that they had left the darkness behind, and the most joyful days of their lives were ahead of them. They couldn't wait to live them.


End file.
